Eugenics a New World is Created Part Two of the story
by Firewolfe
Summary: This is the continuation of Eugenics a New World is Created. The system would not let me upload new chapters so I've broken it up.
1. Chapter 1

Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.

Rating: From G to NC-17

2/14/2016

A/N: I hope everyone likes the updates lol.

Eugenics a New World is Created

Part 74

Trip knew having T'Pol come clean about their family was important. It was vital that the Captain understand why certain events had taken place and why they were now far more open and honest. Their adoption by Soval and the Captain's budding relationship with T'Pel also meant that the truth had to be known sooner rather than later. So he had bit the bullet as the old saying went and had this dinner with his captain and friend. He watched and hoped everything would go as he needed it to. This really was no different than T'Pol telling him stories and to be fair she had told them all those years ago…hopefully Jonathan could agree.

Jonathan Archer sipped his beer. He had learned more about his family history in the last two hours then he had in a lifetime. However he was not upset or even angry about it anymore. Perhaps when Enterprise had first launched learning about his mixed heritage might have enraged him and he might have been angry at the Vulcans for withholding so much. However now he was accepting. Perhaps it was the weight of his own hard choices that made him able to understand his own families' choices and Mestral's. He held onto T'Pel's hand and knew he would have chosen her even if biology had not been pushing them both however having it as a reason to bond made it easier on her. He would live with it. He noted Shran was looking even more annoyed. Well he knew telling him the truth would be shocking. However in the interests of friendship and full disclosure it had to be. Of course a part of him wished they held back on telling Shran if only for his own sanity he was still processing and had to worry about his friend's reaction too.

"So you have a rather large group of Vulcan Colonies on Earth, I take it that they are to remain hidden? How did we all miss them by the way?"

"Well yes, can you imagine the outcry people be fit to be tied after the Xindi. They would feel even more betrayed. I mean they would think that Vulcan should have protected Earth if only to protect their colonies which of course would be true if the old high command had known they were there, then again if they had the Xindi might have seemed like kids having a temper tantrum as the old high command would have hated the idea of mixed race children." Trip said. "They hate the idea of refugees thriving away from their control. I am not sure the high command would not have tried to subjugate earth if they had known the truth. Imagine what they would have thought if they had realized Mestral and his family effectively controlled parts of the planet. They have made the Xindi attack seem tame I think."

"Yes I can see that, well I suppose if you are kin then your being such close allies makes sense but given what you have all shared I think perhaps it be wiser that no one on my world be the wiser. It would cause too many issues. Look I trust you all and I think maybe you trust me but peace is a fragile thing. No point in making it harder. I don't want my government second guessing its choices. Maybe I will tell the General or the Queen but no one else. I'm not even sure I can trust them with this."

"Shran you will always have a place with us." Archer said. "I contacted the home place and our leaders agree. You are family too." He appreciated the tough spot they had put Shran in but he was glad his friend seemed to be taking this in stride. Or maybe Shran was just getting used to the insanity that seemed to follow his family and crew?

"Oh, ah….well if I must but to you pink skin and to you Tucker, no offense but I refuse to call Soval papa. Of course we want a place there on that Island of yours maybe we can find a way to trade and work together. I have some family I can suggest take the post of ambassador and who knows maybe my sisters or brothers can find mate or two as well, family alliances are the best. We could say that they recently moved which in our historical terms would not really be a lie."

That had the men all laughing and their wives glaring at them. It seemed that once more the truth of Vulcans on Earth would be hidden but choice.

"Logical but we would need to know more about your siblings to help find mates they could tolerate as humans can be a challenge." T'Pol said "Unless of course one of the Vulcans or our mixed relatives chose to add Andorian DNA to their family lines. I think it would prove most beneficial as your people are a hearty race." Her look said she was not exactly joking and that she was thinking logically.

Archer spit out his beer as an image of a Vulcan with Blue skin and white hair popped into his head. T'Pel let his hand loose and said. "That would be most lovely. I could see a child with beautiful blue skin or maybe it would blend into a more purple color?"

"What?"Shran asked. His own mind now giving him that vision he had to admit a darker purple would be lovely.

"A Vulcan/Andorian/ Human baby with Blue skin, white hair and brown eyes and Pointy ears such a child would be perfect blending of our speices." T'Pel said.

"Oh, yeah …ok." Shran said suddenly thinking maybe it might be wise to wait a bit. He had only been joking about the marriage alliances he had never thought the Vulcans would agree. The human maybe but the Vulcans should have objected. I am so dead he thought. Then again my sisters are adventurous so maybe it could work. I think they might be able to loosen up a Vulcan male a bit.

Soval leaned back and wondered if telling the tale of Carbon Creek was wise and he silently cursed his father for suggesting he ever manage to avoid illogical humans. His own mate smiled at him and he sighed oh well humans made life interesting.

He sat back as T'Pol began the story once more-

Zxxxxxxxxx

T'Lia crawled to the barn she had spotted her new friend and was eager to feed her. She had brought along several sandwiches made of tuna and a bottle of water along with some bandages and cleaning supplies to help heal the wounded paw. She hoped it be enough to help her friend survive.

Mother cat watched her human crawl into the barn. The little female was alone and clearly she was dragging a bag with food in it. She could smell the fish from where she watched in the rafters. She carefully climbed down to the child and came to her with care. She was still wary but she was hungry and she had to eat so she could feed her kits.

"Tuna for you kitty kat," T'Lia said as she pulled out the sandwiches. She found a small bowl and poured the water into it. It was fresh and clean and cool. The cat lapped it up and then went to take the food T'Lia set out. It was lovely and she ate it quickly then she moved to T'Lia allowing the girl to pick her up and pet her. She purred her thanks and was shocked when the little one began to clean her wounded paw. It hurt but she sensed the little one was only trying to help so she sat still for it. She soon found her paw cleaned and bandaged.

"Feel better, eat, sleep heal." T'Lia said softly she loved the kitty and stroked it hoping to let it know she cared.

The Lynx purred and licked her hand in thanks. Then guided T'Lia to her kits she was proud of them and was pleased to see her human smile.

"Pretty kitties," She then laid down on the straw and fell asleep. Mama cat looked on and then curled next to her and the kittens joined them into a pile for warmth all soon asleep feed and happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heather was busy rounding up the boys when she noticed T'Lia had wandered off. She felt a moment of panic. "Seth have you seen your sister?"

He looked up at her and shook his head no. He looked at his elder brother who seemed to be looking around now for their little sister. She was gone.

"Where is T'Lia?" Samuel asked he was suddenly worried.

Hannah who had been helping caught him before he could take off to find her.

"Get the boys things together. I'll go see if I can find her."

Heather looked worried but nodded. "Boys gather your toys please."

They considered protesting but logic dictated that the sooner that task was done the sooner they could look for T'Lia. So they hurried and put their toys in the bags. Both looked worried.

Hannah began looking around the area looking for tracks. Surely the little one could not have wandered off far?

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.

Rating: From G to NC-17

2/14/2016

A/N: I hope everyone likes the updates lol.

Eugenics a New World is Created

Part 75

After gathering their toys Heather and Hannah and the boys looked for T'Lia however they could not find her. Growing worried Heather had Hannah take the boys home. "Please take the boys back to the house. Let Zephraim know what is going on and ask him to come out and help. Call Mathew and see if he can come out as well. I am going to keep looking. I don't want to leave her out here all alone."

"Heather you could get lost too." Hannah said. She was concerned about her sister even if she was now almost panicking over losing T'Lia.

"I will be fine. I am keeping the flashlight and blanket and I have my tool belt and pack. I have to keep looking. I'll notch the trees if I head off too. Besides Zephriam can track me easily enough I am sure. Maybe see if John or the others can come out or some of the priests. They can all track really well."

"All right but I am worried." Hannah said but she saw no alternative as it was getting late. They really needed to get radios or something.

She took the boys who were not happy to be leaving but they obeyed when Heather gave them a firm command. Hannah sighed with relief as she put them both in the car. She quickly drove back to Carbon Creek. This could be a real problem.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The reporters soon lost interest in the various refugees. They were alien but not the kind with green skin or blue skin. Most were too tall to be what the public thought aliens would look like. The Vulcans stayed to themselves hiding in plain sight. Within a week they had all seen the movie "The day the Earth Stood still." It showed them all why it might be best to try to blend in. Some were afraid but Mestral was calm and projected power and leadership. Maggie was firmly on his side and lead with charisma and competence. Her kindness won many over as did her clear leadership of the clan she was a part of. It had not taken the Vulcans long to learn that the Archers were the leaders of this clan. However their clear love and respect for Mestral and Maggie showed a strong alliance. The Vulcan refugees soon felt a kinship to the native peoples and their hosts. They began to work to rebuild their lives. Each understood it would be a process of learning and accepting. The natives of this land welcomed them as long lost family. Some felt that was not right but none would reject a hosts right to show kindness. So the Vulcans began to work with the tribe for the betterment of both races. Within a week construction on roads and housing was begun. Mestral watched with Maggie at his side and had to fight to refrain from smiling. This was far more than he had ever hoped for. He knew that this settlement would grow and thrive and the island they had found would be the same. Yes their colonies here on Earth would flourish and Vulcan as a race would survive and thrive and in time perhaps his people could regain control and their home world would once more be free of the High Command. He was truly building his house and clan and he was pleased. Maggie touched his fingers and he looked down at her. Life was good. He just hoped his son soon returned from the home place with Heather and the children. He missed them all and hated being separated. Mestral knew Zephraim had to fly home to help with Grayson's but it had been hard to see him go. He had only been gone a week and it felt like far longer. He hated that Maggie had to be separated from all their children for his work. Soon he vowed to return to Carbon Creek and stay for a while. This traveling was too difficult on his beloved. They would return home and work on raising their family and perhaps find a way to help their new Russians find peace with being a part of their community. That was a project he had put on hold for far too long.

"Mestral we have a problem?" Paul said as he ran over. "Zephraim just called. I'm sorry there no way to make this easy. T'Lia is missing she wandered off in the woods."

Maggie and Mestral both froze. "Mestral….we have to go home now." Maggie demanded.

"Prepare a plane Paul we will return at once. Zephraim and Mathew are looking for them?"

"Yes, they are they have a search team out. She wandered off why Hannah and Heather were busy with the boys. She had been taking a nap so the girls were trying to keep the boys out of mischief. I am sure she will be all right."

Maggie looked panicked but Mestral's calm hand held her. "We will return and find her."

Maggie nodded but worry showed.

The news of their daughter disappearance spread and certain members of the Mob smiled. If they could gain control of the girl then they have Grayson by the throat. Messages were sent off and soon Mobsters would be in the woods looking as would many from Carbon Creek.

TBC…

Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.

Rating: From G to NC-17

Wednesday, August 05, 2015

A/N: I hope everyone likes the updates lol.

Eugenics a New World is Created

Part 76

Kimi walked along side Khan. He was explaining about his life and the experiment that had created his alliance with Karl and Elise and their son Karl Willhelm. He was going to be honest with her and tell her he had multiple partners. If there relationship was to begin and prosper she needed to know the truth and to accept that his heart was shared space for many.

Kimi listened and was a little saddened to learn that Khan had other wives. She had wanted him for herself. However as she listened to his ideas and plans for the future she found that they were similar to her own. While sharing a man had never been something she had considered a man like Khan was rare and he was being open and honest. He was not pretending to be a one woman man while maintaining outside relationship. That she could and did respect.

"We can make this work Kimi and I will do all I can to aide you family. In time perhaps some could come to America." Khan said. "I have no desire to cut you off from them."

"I appreciate that fact Khan. I know that it would take some adjustment on my part. Will we all be living together?"

"No, Dawn is living on the reservation near Carbon Creek she has no desire to leave there. She a part of the council there and has duties to her people. While I love her dearly I would not ask her to sacrifice them to my dreams. We have a home there and in time I will build a larger one for us all as a place of refuge and to relax. I like Carbon Creek and the reservation it's very soothing. However if you agree to marry me you and I will return to the doctor and the others. Elsie looks forward to having you join us. I think you could become good friends."

Kimi nodded she did not really understand how Khan could share his woman. It was very clear to her that Elsie held a very special place in his heart and soul. Perhaps she was his one. However he also wanted to protect and care for her and he clearly did the same for Dawn. He was a good man. His idea of uniting humanity and making it stronger through family and political alliances met with her approval. She liked the idea of diversity. Had not isolation and arrogance caused her people to go down a dark path? Perhaps if they had outside alliances and family connections the military might never have gained its power and voice. Yes the idea had merit. There was also the fact that Jhan had been asking if she perhaps had a sister or cousin. He too wanted to find a bride from her homeland. She liked that idea. Perhaps her cousins or sisters might choose to come over as well. The bride price would help the family and it would mean she would have some family close by as well. Yes the offer was a good one. She still missed her lost love but this was perhaps the best situation she could have. She would be with a man who was decent and honorable and would still allow her a great voice in their family. She could perhaps form her own house here too.

"Khan I think that marriage would be a good thing for us. I ask only that I be allowed a voice in our family. I will also gladly write home and see if perhaps my sister or cousins would agree to wed with Jhan. He is a fine young man. I think I would welcome being close to Elsie. She sounds like a lovely woman. It would be like having an older sister near by to help her cope and learn the local culture. I am the eldest in my home so I only had my mother to seek advice from. Not that that is a bad thing but sometimes siblings have a differing view. I think if I consider Elsie and Dawn Sisters we should get along fine, that is if they do not mind my joining your family?"

Khan smile made her heart flutter. She was not exactly in love with him but she did like him a lot and she was in awe of his honesty and power. She did respect and admire him a marriage could start out a lot worse. Besides he was a fine specimen of manhood and would make beautiful children. She could do far worse. Then there was the fact that their children would likely look similar to her own people and that was a bonus. Khan kissed her lips gently and she felt her heart warm. Yes falling in love would not be too difficult.

Khan smiled as he pulled her close. He had his third mate and second wife. As much as he loved his Elsie she was also Karl's and he could only have her sometimes. Having Kimi close by would help him as well. He would feel less jealous with Kimi there to help him. It might also help protect his beloved as the doctor would be confused when he showed equal love and care to another. A part of him felt a little guilty and worried but he and Jhan were strong they would protect their wives and family. He just hoped one of Kimi's kindred joined them it would make her less lonely for her homeland.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Donavan's helped patrol the reservation shocked at the heat and dust. They were by nature city people but the beauty of the place was not something they could deny. It was clear that they now understood why it had become home to the youngest of them.

"Damn this place is beautiful." Seamus Sr. noted.

"Yeah, it's primitive and stark but the way the sun rides across the land is amazing." Sean agreed."I can see why Kevin loves it so."

"Aye maybe when this is all settled I can have your mother come out with the girls, she should see this place it might make her feel better about Kevin being here."

"Yeah Da I think she like it here to. Mom may be a city girl but she appreciates beauty and this place is like a work of art." Seamus Jr. said "It makes me wish I could paint, Hey maybe we can take some photos back."

"That would be lovely I think." His father said. "Now let's find Khan and see what he has in mind to deal with our pest issues. I mean it be right easy to lose someone out here in all this dessert."

Seamus sons began to laugh at that.

"Yeah it be a real pity if the Gambino's drove off a ledge someplace." Sean said with a wicked grin."It would solve so many issues."

"Aye but it might cause Kevin and his lass some problems. I don't want to endanger him just to solve this issue. Then again accidents do happen." Seamus said."Come on boys lets go find Khan Mestral and maybe that Archer fellow perhaps they have an idea of how to solve this without resorting to our usual methods."

The men all headed to find Khan and Mestral and his companions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zephraim headed off the Air Force officer he had Chief Archer with him. Neither man was going to allow these people close to the crash. It was bad enough they had found parts of the craft that had broken up upon entry into the atmosphere. It was rather unnerving for both men as they realized exactly how large this ship had been. Fortunately the public was buying the line that it was only an experimental transport well at least for the moment.

Zephraim had no hope that this would last if the Air Force got to close up a look at the crash site they did not need them to realize that there was no way this was a simple plane even if it was Grayson plane. Making it look like it was taking a lot of ingenuity and spare parts along with the disruptors the Vulcan's brought along to create the appearance of damage which of course could still bite them because disruptors left their own unique marks. Fortunately the Grayson family and corporation owned most of the land where the vehicle crashed and the reservation the rest of it. With luck they could simply deny the Air Force access. Zephraim sure hoped the president followed through and ordered the Air Force to back down.

The orders came in from the president himself. The officers were not happy but they had to back down. It was clear something was not right here and that there was some secret but the president was very fond of Dr. Grayson and his family and angering the commander and chief was a quick way to end one's career. It was not something any of the officers wanted to risk. Just then a call came in of another crash near Rosewell. Perhaps this time they could investigate properly? The investigation unit quickly packed and moved away. No point in staying where they were being hamstrung and if they hurried perhaps they could learn the truth before the president chose to weave a web of bullshit once more.

Kevin sighed with relief. He called Zephraim and let him know the Air Force was pulling out. They would watch and trail them just to be certain they were really leaving but so far so good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn read the missive from Khan. She sighed and was a bit sad. However she was happy that Khan had found another to love and that she would be the one moving to his compound with the doctor. Dawn in no way trusted the German but knew for the moment Khan was using him. He was a snake and likely to bite them at some point but she knew her love need his connections for the moment. If Kimi Emi was content to move with Khan and become closer allies with Elsie then all the better. She could stay safe on the Reservation and forge closer alliances with the Grayson clan. It was really the best option for the family and Khan would bring her sister wives and their children in time to her and her people to visit. That was what she would suggest. She wanted her love to know she was all right with his plans. Besides if they were on the compound then she'd have Khan to herself when he visited. Well at least until he found a way to bring them to visit. She grinned at that. A small part of her was selfish enough not to want to share all the time. Let Elise and Kimi Emi deal with that on a daily basis. She would rather have private time with her love and not have to share on a daily basis. She loved her man dearly but she knew herself to be exposed to it all the time would hurt. This way she got the best of both worlds. Sisters to care for and a mate to love when she could, she missed him when he was away but it did give her time to build their home here and to rule her people in her own way. Perhaps it was the best for all of them? Dawn took out a paper and wrote a short welcoming note to Kimi Emi and then another to her love. A reminder to find a way to bring her sisters and their families to visit she had no desire to be seen as the other woman. No she wanted them to become family even if they could not all live in one place. She was also eager to met Carl and Freya as well as Khan's son Karl Wilhelm. It sounded like the boy was adorable. Dawn knew she would love playing auntie to him. She heard her son begin to cry and she set down the letters and went to him. Her boy was demanding and in that way was much like his father. She smiled at Khan as he nursed. He was her pride and joy and with luck soon he would have more full and half siblings. She like Elise shared the view of creating a dynasty. One that in time would ally directly with the Graysons then the United States and Canada would rue the day they dared harm her clan and peoples. She was not anywhere near as forgiving as Maggie Grayson was. They would pay for their crimes as her people rose to the top of the various fields. Revenge was a dish best served cold and they would have it by becoming the best in the country no they would be the best and strongest in the world.

TBC…..

Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.

Rating: From G to NC-17

Sunday, June 26, 2016

A/N: I hope everyone likes the updates lol.

Eugenics a New World is Created

Part 77

Zephraim searched the woods. He wished Kevin and the Archers were here. He had liked them and they were skilled at tracking his time in the dessert showed him that. However this was a wooded place so maybe their skills would not work as well. In any case he was worried his baby sister was lost and alone. He turned on the torch and began to wander off the trail a bit notching trees as he did so. He had no idea that on the other end of the woods members of the Gambino crime family were also searching the woods. They were not quite or skilled but they had orders. Why could the kid not have gotten lost in Brooklyn?

T'Lia was curled up and sound asleep. She wandered off and followed her new friends trail. It led to a small cave where she and her kits were now living. The creature had not yet moved the babies. She found them and carried in more food. She had been worried for the creature. However the journey had tired her and she fallen asleep. The kits and mother had curled around her to keep her warm and safe. T'Lia fell asleep safe and loved never realizing her disappearing was causing a panic.

The plane raced home but it would be several hours before they landed. Maggie was frantic but Mestral was stoic. While T'Lia was very young she was Vulcan and he had every faith that she would be fine. His people had a strong survival mode. His daughter was also far more developed then either a human or Vulcan child. She was like his son the best of both worlds. She would survive and they would find her. His heart and mind would accept nothing else. He held his wife as she wept in fear offering what comfort he could.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria and the others set up a command post. They brewed coffee and made food for those who were out searching. That included most of the men of the town. Everyone owed Mestral and Maggie and they came to help. Even if that was not the case a lost child was always going to mobilize the community.

Trip stopped T'Pol. "So T'Lia got lost in the woods? She ran off? That is not very Vulcan like is it?"

T'Pol sighed. "She was a toddler Trip. I'm certain she thought she would be back before she was missed. As a child she simply underestimated the amount of energy and the distance it was to her friend's home."

"Friend yeah a wild cat? So what did she do say Mom the kitten followed me home?"

"Do you want me to continue with the story or should we end it for this evening?"

Trip considered it. He noted his mate looked tired and the truth was he was exhausted. "I think maybe we should stop here. I mean I am getting a bit tired. It has been a long day. You don't mind do you?"

T'Pol nodded and took his hand in hers. "No beloved you need your rest."

Trip nodded and decided he could wait for more of the story. He gently pulled T'Pol to him so she could rest in his arms. She needed it and so did he. "Let's get some sleep, besides it's a good place to stop and you can always tell me more tomorrow."

"As you wish Thala," T'Pol said. "Anticipation shall make this more rewarding of a story as well."

"Tease, "Trip said as he kissed her brow.

TBC….

Saturday, December 10, 2016

A/N: I hope everyone likes the updates lol.

Eugenics a New World is Created

Part 77

The plane landed in Carbon Creek. The flight had taken a long four and a half hours with stopping to refuel. However it was faster than Mestral had expected so he tried not to be concerned. He knew his son and friends would be out in force looking for his youngest and that she would be found quickly. He knew Maggie was terrified the feeling of panic from his mate nearly overwhelmed his shields but he held them fast. Losing control would do them no good. He had to remain logical and clear thinking despite his worry. He tried to convince himself that this was no worse than if T'Lia was on her "Kahs-wan" even if she was far too young to undertake such an endeavor. He had to believe it if only for his own sanity. He said nothing as Maggie clung to his hand. It was painful but he accepted she needed to touch him and hold him close. As they arrived at home Maggie all but leap from their vehicle and ran to gather their boys up into her arms. While she could not hold her daughter she was grateful to have her boys in her arms. She looked up and saw Hannah who looked worried and guilty.

"It's all right Hannah. We will find T'Lia. Children tend to run off I know mine well. She will be found safe and sound. You kept Samuel and Seth safe and secure."

Hannah nodded but still felt really guilty. She hugged herself and said."Most of the adults are out looking for T'Lia. We all want to help T'Shia." She fell into the formal Vulcan she had heard so many say recently. Like many she felt the power Maggie and Mestral projected and knew that this couple and their children were the town's future. When he had taken over the company for Heather she had been worried about her future. Not that she had ever expected to inherit as it had been destined to go to her brother. Now however she had a shot at working for Graysons one day or perhaps starting her own company one day. She was certain that unlike her father and mother her sister would support her dreams. She longed to be a scientist and go into medical research. She knew that with her sister and Zephraim's support and she would be able to do anything she wanted. It was why she felt so terrible if only she had not been distracted. However she had to believe that they would find the toddler.

Maggie hugged her son's sister in law and sighed. While she was panicked and worried she could not and would not blame the women. She knew they loved her daughter deeply and would never risk her. She knew full well that all her children had an almost insatiable curiosity and that the least interesting thing could draw their attention. So she pray to the Creator that her beloved child would be found safe and sound.

The news that one of the Grayson children was lost in the woods gave the Gambino family a chance to gain leverage over the Graysons. It meant they sent their enforcers to find the child and do what was necessary to gain control. Carlo Gambino was not happy that his cousins had sent him out to kidnap a child. While he was a member of the gang he drew the line at harming women and children. However he knew full well that Mestral Grayson had angered his cousin and head of the family and he was not about to let one of the others do the job. He at least would try to keep the little girl safe and secure. He also hoped he could talk his cousin around. He firmly believed making allies was far better than making enemies. However his cousin and brother were in charge of the family and that meant he had to follow for now. He stumbled along the path cursing silently. He was just glad he had changed into his boots and hunting gear. Unlike many he knew his way around the woods care of spending four years in the war in Europe in the Italian Underground. He moved along looking for signs of the little girl. Since he was not as well known as many of his family he was able to volunteer with the townsmen to find the child. He had taken a job in the mine to get closer to the family and to gain a break from the life of a New York mobster. It was often wise to have a second identity too fall back on and he thought replacement truck driver for the mine was a good cover. He had set it up weeks ago and now it would be very useful. So he was looking in the woods with several other members of Carbon Creek community and he found he liked the people here. If it was not for his family back in New York he might well consider moving here and opening a business. He had always wanted to run a small shop. However for now he had a job to do and he would do it if only to try to keep the child safe.

T'Lia awoke and was surrounded by the Lynx and her family. She petted the kittens and mother cat even as she checked out its wounded paw. She had no idea of the panic she had caused but instead was very happy to help her new friend. She never realized her empathy was bonding her with the mother cat and the kits.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Vulcan refuges were shocked to see the humans of the community come together so efficiently. They were not only helping them settle in but they were now out actively looking for Mestral and Maggie's child. Many were in awe of the loyalty and kindness they were seeing. It made them see humans as far more then the primitive beasts that they appeared to be in the briefing they had received from Xon and T'Mir. While the later had not intended their observations to be seen as such it was clear to many of the Vulcans that the human society they would be joining was every bit as dangerous as their own pre-awakening and that had many concerned. However it was far safer to relocated to this planet and make it home then to continue to try to live on Vulcan or even her colonies for many given the High Commands current political leanings. Many feared for their lives given how harsh the current council viewed the opposition. No Earth and Mestral's hidden colony offered the best chance for them despite the dangers. Seeing humanity unite to help their new leader did much to allay their fears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heather clung to Zephraim as she worried for her niece. He had managed to get home ahead of his parents but it was still not enough to have her there waiting when they got back. She worried that they would not find the little girl and her sister would forever blame herself. However a lot of good people were searching and she had high hopes of success. She looked over and saw the Chekov's filling up thermos with coffee for those who were out searching and mounds of sandwiches and other foods were out as people came in to get a bit to eat. She noted that Mestral seemed to be looking off into the distance as if trying to determine where T'Lia may have wandered off to. She had no idea if he could find her that way but she had learned that Vulcans bonded with their mates and children perhaps now that he was back he could use that link to find her niece. However she was spent emotionally but with her husband back she forced herself to work they had to find T'Lia.

Maggie came over and took Mestral's hand. He seemed to be carved from stone. The worry was clear on his face. He pulled her close. "She alive Maggie but I cannot find her."

"That is something Mestral. We find her." Maggie said as she looked over the people who had come to help. She sent a silent prayer for their daughter. However knowing T'Lia was alive and that Mestral sensed her was a boon. One she was grateful for. She could sense her children through their bond but his was so much stronger and more focused. She had been afraid her feelings had been that of a desperate parent. However is Mestral felt T'Lia as well then there was hope.

Carlo Gambino A.K.A. Carl Chapel caught her eye. He was a new employee but he seemed to really care and she was glad that their hard work was drawing more good people to their town. She saw Hannah out of the corner of her eye. The young lady looked worn and sorrowful. She in no way blamed the girl for her losing their child. Lord knows they children were a handful. She silently promised herself she find a way to track her children in the future. Mestral stirred against her and said. "I will find a way."

Carl Chapel saw Hannah and moved to her side. She was a nice girl one he had chatted up at times. He liked her. Which frankly was one more reason to consider breaking away from his family and their business but he did not really want to begin a relationship with a lie. He took the coffee she offered glad of it. He had been out for six hours and was hungry and tired. The coffee would give him a boost and let him have the energy to head back out again.

"It's not your fault." He said softly.

"It is but I am glad you don't think I was irresponsible."

"Children wonder off. My nephew Paul he got lost in Central park one day. It took us hours to find him. She had curled up under a tree and fallen asleep. I'm sure that is what happened to T'Lia."

"Perhaps but she's been gone almost two days now she is just a baby." Hannah replied.

"Have faith." Carl said. Then he set his coffee aside and hugged her much to her shock. "I may be forward but you looked like you could use a hug."

Hannah nodded he was a good man. "Thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Khan headed out toward the deeper woods. He had a feeling the little one sought shelter when it got cold. There was something about the Grayson's that shouted survivor. He was certain Mestral's daughter was just that. As she walked he watched the ground. Then much to his shock he found some foot prints. His brow rose. He pulled out his radio and called it in. They finally had a lead. "Matt I found tracks." He said.

Twenty minutes later Mestal and Matt and their teams found his trail and followed hopping that T'Lia was at last located.

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3

Eugenics New World Order Part Two

Disclaimer: see part one

Thursday, November 02, 2017

Part 78

Carlo Gambino A.K.A. Carl Chapel found Khan and moved to his side. The man was an enigma to him. He knew men like him and wondered how he would fit into the Grayson family dynamic. He was clearly a leader and a man clearly intent on becoming successful regardless of how he did so. He was ruthless but not cruel. Carl had a feeling that such a man would be a good ally to have. He was pragmatic and willing to do whatever it took to come out ahead as long as it did not violate his code of honor. That was something Carl could respect. "I heard you found some tracks. Any signs of the little one, I am sure Mrs. Grayson and Mr. Grayson are going crazy right now. I would be if it was my daughter or sister."

Khan nodded and said. "Yes, I found tracks it looks like something dragged a child away. I found a few foot prints. I am hoping she is safe." Khan watched the man. He knew full well Chapel was not the driver's real name he was to dark and he had a clear New York Italian type accent. However that being said it did not mean he was up to no good. Perhaps he had left the city to find a new life. It was something Khan could relate to as he had left his own lands to begin again. His companion was a big powerful man which suggested he might be a part of the mob but he seemed to be genuinely caring and eager to find the child. He would be useful but Khan would be vigilant on case he was wrong. He would not risk Mestral and Maggie's only daughter.

The two followed the tracks and were soon joined by Mathew Denison and Mestral who had come as soon as the call came in. The others kept up a perimeter search.

"We found track and it appears your daughter been taken by some sort of cat."

Mestral nodded pushing aside the feelings of panic. Mathew checked his pistol on case he had to put an animal down. He followed Carl and Khan as they lead the way. They found the small burrow and were shocked when T'Lia came out and was followed by one of the largest Lynx Mathew had ever seen. They were even now a very rare creature in these parts. He pulled his gun ready to shoot the cat to protect his friend's daughter. He was shocked when the cat moved protectively in front of T'Lia and growled. Several kits tumbled out and surrounded the child. They were not very old but they to seemed protective of the Vulcan child.

Mestral watched fascinated as his youngest touched the lynx and she calmed.

"Be still these beings are my family and friends." The Lynx sat down and the kits followed her. She watched warily.

"Well I'll be." Mathew said.

"My kitty," T'Lia said as she petted it. They all then noticed the cat's bandaged paw. "I healed her. She is mine and the babies are my friends too."

Mestral sighed and knew he was taking a lynx home.

Mathew and the others chuckled.

Mestral gave them a dark look.

"Mommy the kitty followed me home." Matt said laughing.

Carl grinned. "That never worked for me but then again I never brought home such an interesting cat."

"I would have liked such a pet. It seems protective of T'Lia which would be a good thing." Khan said. He admired that the girl had tames such a wild creature. She clearly had her own gifts.

"I'd think having such a cat would be interesting." Carl said with a grin. He liked cats. He was a cat person because they were free and independent. Not that he did not like dogs, maybe it was a good thing because if the little one had found a wolf…well at least a lynx was a little smaller.

Mestral sighed and said."Come my daughter your mother is worried about you and you may bring your companions along."

T'Lia smiled and melted the hearts of the men. Her father sighed and knew that for now such emotionalism was perhaps acceptable. Maggie however was not going to be pleased with the new pets. However it was clear that T'Lia had bonded with the mother lynx and she would do all she could to keep her safe so it was far more expedient and safe to bring the lynx home as a pet else his daughter slip out again. He wondered if perhaps some of the kits would bond with the twins? It would be interesting. He had hoped to have Shelates for his children but that was not practical on Earth at least not in Carbon Creek perhaps these large cats would be a viable alternative?

He carefully moved and picked up his youngest and hugged her tight. He had been very worried. An emotion he deemed acceptable. He could not would not lose her or any of his family be they be by blood or by friendship and love. He sighed the humans were changing him and making him more emotional. Perhaps it was not so bad a thing to have happen.

Forty minutes later a tearful Maggie held her daughter tight. She did not even comment on the Lynx and its kits. She sighed and clung to her daughter. "Thank you for finding her Khan and Carl. I am in your debt."

Both men nodded. "No debt maam. I'd have done the same for any child." Carl said with a smile. "I'm just glad she is safe. Though…maybe I could have a kitten later? I love cats."

Maggie laughed and said. "If T'Lia and the mother Lynx agree then yes I am fine with that. I don't know if we could handle a full family of these wonderful creatures."

T'Lia turned and faced Carl and said. "Lynx said yes you may become family to her kit." The mother lynx pushed a small male lynx to him. Carl was stunned he had only been joking.

"That is Delta he is the fourth kit born. He likes you. However he is too little to go home with you just yet. So in a few weeks you may take him home though Mother lynx would still like to see him from time to time so would I as he is my friend."

"I would be honored miss. I have no issue with that other then…could I visit him?" He looked at Maggie and Mestral who nodded as T'Lia agreed.

Carl knelt down and the kit came to him and rubbed against his hand. It seemed he had a new friend. Maybe Carbon Creek could be home?

TBC…..


	4. Chapter 4

Eugenics New World Order Part Two

Disclaimer: see part one

Sunday, March 25, 2018

Part 79

The news of a space craft aka U.F.O. crashing outside of Roswell had the country alien crazy. It made it seem as if they were being invaded. The reporters were everywhere looking for a story and for the most important scientist in the United States views on the subject. It did not seem to matter that he was far more concerned about his lost daughter then a crash which was probably a weather ballon.

When Mestral was asked about it by a reporter who had come to cover his daughter's disappearance he looked at the man and said.

"Perhaps they are simply peaceful explorers. Why is it assumed that any visitors would be hostile? I do not believe that most races of beings seek conquest. Perhaps some do but many I would think would seek to explore new places. Is not our own space program designed to help promote peace and prosperity? I'm afraid I don't have time for more questions as I must see too my family."

The reporter nodded at that. Then switched back to finding out who had found and saved the doctor's youngest child. Mestral knew that neither Khan nor Carl wanted to much attention so he simply explained that two local men had found his daughter and wished to remain out of the spotlight. The reporter was not happy but was not willing to make Mestral angry as he hoped for future interviews. "As I have said I must attend my wife and children but the men who helped find my beloved daughter are good people and will be well rewarded for their work. However they are humble men and do not seek the spotlight. They have asked to not be named to retain their privacy and I will respect that."

He left the reporters and headed toward Maggie who was taking care of T'Lia.

Maggie was cleaning T'Lia up and was carefully explaining why she should not have wandered off. She had no desire to yell at the toddler but it was not easy."T'Lia you should not have wandered off. You scared your father and I and poor Heather and Hannah feel really bad you got lost."

"Mama I was not lost."T'Lia said looking a little confused. "I knew where I was. I sorry I fell asleep."

Maggie sighed and had a feeling that perhaps her daughter did know where she was. However it did not really change things. "Honey to us you were lost. Even if you knew where you were we did not."

The toddler was not sure what that meant but nodded. She watched as Khan carefully cleaned up the lynx paw once more and put on some medicine to help with the infection. He was impressed with the fact that T'Lia had tamed such a wild creature. He had a feeling that this cat would become a valuable ally to the child. He hoped that he might gain a kitten as well. Such an animal would be a nice gift for his beloved. She loved cats and it might help win over his son's sister as well. She was still wary of him and that bothered him deeply. He wanted to get along with his lover's family. Karl Wilhelm deserved to have his family at peace.

Heather was so relieved her husband's sister had been found safe and sound. Hannah cried with relief and hugged her.

"I was so scared Heather."

"I know so was I. However T'Lia is safe and that is all that matters."

"I guess but it makes me worry about children. I'm kind of scared now. I mean this could have been really bad if something had happened."Hannah said.

"Yes I Know." Heather said agreeing as she spotted several mob members milling about clearly unhappy that they had not found T'Lia first. She let her sister out of the hug and went to inform Matt Denison about them. He had to be aware that the children could still be at risk. She was rather certain that the men would kidnap the children if they had a chance.

Paul had spotted the mobsters and beat Heather to Matt. Both men moved toward the Graysons giving them visible protection. The mobsters backed off they did not want to be seen as a threat. There be better times to do a snatch and grab.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Truman leaned back and sighed. He was not sure that that second crash was a good thing but perhaps it would draw attention away from Mestral people. He sipped his drink and made a face. Tea just was not the same as coffee. With luck this would be a seven day wonder. If only those fools in Hollywood would stop making such stupid movies about U.F.O.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsie smiled as she read Khan's letter. It was good he had found someone to bring home. It would be nice to have another woman around to talk to. While there were several women here she did not quite trust some of them all that much. Many were too enthralled with the doctor and his plans. While the goal to make better stronger humans was a good one Elsie never wanted to see the NAZI rise again. Humans who were superior had a duty to help those who were weaker. A true master race would help all of humanity not exploit it. The idea of having new blood from Japan was a good one. She knew many of the people there were strong and brilliant. Khan and Emie children would be brilliant. She walked to the library to let Carl know that she was happy with this turn so he would not worry that she would be jealous.

Ccccccccccccccc

Alexander and Holly Finn sat down exhausted both had helped search for T'Lia Grayson. While they were here to spy on the scientist neither could sit by idly when a child was in danger. Alex because of his own son and Holly because she loved children; Alex had been out searching while Holly had helped with feeding the men and women who were searching. It had been a long hard day. Maria Denison brought them both a cup of tea which they took happily.

"Here you go. You look dead on your feet." Maria said. She was determined to make the couple feel welcome and valued. It was vital to the plan to turn them from enemies to friends. She would not fail in this task. While she knew Maggie had plans to draw Holly in she was still going to step up and help. Besides she genuinely was becoming fond of the couple they seemed like good people.

"I am tired but it was worth it. I am so glad T'Lia is safe." Holly said "I don't have children but the idea of a toddler being in the woods alone was frightening. I am surprised Doctor and Mrs. Grayson held up so well."

"They are strong people. We been lucky they decided to stay here. Carbon Creek is going to be a major player in the years to come. The family will make this place shine." Maria said with a smile. She looked over as she spotted Matt and Paul shifting to watch the mobsters. She did not like that and worry showed for a moment on her face.

"What is wrong Mrs. Denison? Alexander asked. "You seem concerned about those men?"

"Yes, I am. Matt and Paul will take care of it but it is a worry as those men are from a New York. They are mobsters who for some reason followed Maggie and Mestral back here. I don't like it."

Alexander frowned at that. "Excuse me a moment. I will be right back."He rose as the men slipped out and followed them as they headed for the men's room. Good he'd have a chance to get them alone from the others.

However that plan was thwarted as Matt and Paul followed them. Alex sighed and slipped outside. He'd wait for them. Ten minutes later the Mobsters walked out and headed for their car. They'd been warned off by the local law. While normally that was not a big thing to them they had orders not to start a war or to draw to much attention to themselves. For now they would retreat.

Alexander was leaning against their Desoto and pulled out a pack of Lucky Strikes. "Do either of you gentlemen have light?" He casually asked.

"No, what are you doing by our car?"

"Oh nothing much, I'm just here to warn you to stay away from the Graysons."

"Oh and why would you do that?"

"Because I can and they are good people. They don't need trouble from your type. Leave while you can or it will not go well for you."

The Gambino men looked at each other and laughed.

Then the first swung at Alexander. He sidestepped the move and put his Lucky strikes away. No point in wasting them. He then blocked two more wild punches before countering. In took him less than five minutes to knock the men down in a beating they would not soon forget. He was a skilled fighter who had no time or patience for would be kidnappers. While he was a KGB agent he had a code. A code that said he would not harm a child.

The men groaned and one tried to pull a pistol which was promptly taken by Alexander. "Not a bad weapon." He pocketed it and kicked the mobster in the face knocking him out.

Carl Chapel came out and saw the fight. He slid into the shadow and watched. The whole thing was rather interesting and he grinned as his cousins got beaten badly. Good it would take them out of the game for a bit and maybe help protect the Graysons. Though he was a bit worried about how a school teacher could fight so well. Then again maybe he'd been in the war?

"Leave now." Alexander said. "Take your friend with you. Next time I won't be so nice."

The mobster nodded unable to answer or snark as his Jaw felt broken. He rose and helped his brother into the car and drove off. He'd find a way to get even but not today.

Alexander smiled as the men drove off. He pulled out his Lucky Strikes and put one in his mouth. Then pulled out a lighter it was soviet made but he had carried it for many years and would not give it up. Foolish given his mission but….he had his pride and the lighter had been one of the last gifts he had gotten from his father before he passed away.

Carl Chapel walked over and asked. "Got a light, I'm out of matches."

Alexander handed the lighter over without thinking. Carl smiled and took it lighting his own cigarette. He handed the lighter back and smiled it was good to know he was not the only one starting over in Carbon Creek.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Eugenics New World Order Part Two

Disclaimer: see part one

Monday, April 23, 2018

Part 80

Mestral and Maggie were rather surprised to find the kitties that T'Lia had brought back were actually Lynx a type that had been thought to be extinct in the wild. It was clear to both adults that the reason their daughter had wandered off was to help the wounded cat. Wild or not they could not really blame the child as they had taught her to be kind to animals. Mestral picked up the mother cat and read its mind. While it was feral it seemed to have adopted his daughter as one of her own kits. If he could be amused and laugh this would have done it. Instead he was fascinated by the dynamic. He knew that the bond created would last a life time and trying to separate his child from the cat or her chosen kits would harm her. So he resigned himself to having a new pet. While the lynx was not a shealat it was a protective animal and he found he quite liked it. Maggie on the other hand had at first been wary. However he soon learned that his wife was a cat person and she would allow T'Lia to keep the animals because of that. She worried about them being dangerous but it was clear that the mother lynx was also protective of T'Lia and that pleased Maggie.

"Darling you should have told Heather or Hannah about the cat."

T'Lia looked at her mother unsure what she had done wrong. She had not meant to get lost or fall asleep."Mama they were busy with Sammy and Seth."

"I suppose they were but they could have helped you with the cat."Maggie said knowing her daughter like her husband and son was very skilled and even as a toddler she would not think to ask for help if she could complete a task by herself. It was one of the truly frustrating things about having a half Vulcan child they rarely acted like a human child would. They were to intelligent and to skilled to always think about seeking out adults.

Mestral knelt down next to his beloved daughter and said. "I am pleased you cared for a wounded creature however your slipping away frightened Hannah and Heather deeply. They were concerned about you and the animal might have been dangerous."

"Yes father."T'Lia said knowing that it was true that her brother's mate and sister were afraid. She did not understand why but she did see her actions frightened them. She was sorry for that as she liked Heather and Hannah a lot. Perhaps she should have asked for help. If only to carry more food to her new friends and to see they were safe. However their emotionalism confused her as her father did not seem as upset.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexander moved back to Holly he smiled as she handed him a cup of hot coffee. One thing to like about America was the abundance of such luxury items like coffee. He could not remember the last time he had a cup back home. The war had been hard on the Soviet Union and the common man did not get coffee all that often. In fact most food items were still rationed. He frowned at that. That made little sense to him as his nation had many rich farmlands. However he pushed the thought aside as he took the coffee. He was certain that if there was a god it was surely one of his finer creations.

Holly noted Alexander's knuckles. She handed him the coffee cup them went and found him some ice for his hand. She had no idea what had happened but she had a feeling he had done something to help protect their targets. It was rather ironic that he would fight to keep them safe when they had orders to capture the Graysons. Then again if others interfered their mission was all the harder. She sighed and wished they could just stay and never go back to the USSR. However Alexander's son meant they had little choice but to follow orders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Paul were satisfied they run the mobsters off for now. However both men knew they would need to be vigilant to keep Mestral and his family safe. They split up and casually walked around and spoke to other men of the town and tribe. They would ensure there were plenty of eyes keep track of their first couple.

"We will watch for those men Matt."Jimmy said."I'll spread the word. Anyone tell Raven and the elders?"

"Paul is on that." Mathew said. "I got Maria telling the ladies."

Jimmy nodded."Well at least we don't have to tell Khan or Dawn that would not be pretty."

Mathew grinned knowing Jimmy Desoto was just a bit afraid of his cousin Dawn and her husband Khan not that he blamed him. Both were dangerous people who cared deeply for Maggie and Mestral. Of course part of the worry was that they would make the bad guys vanish. Desoto had no illusions about his cousin or her desire to help the tribe. It meant that anyone harming their new allies was in for a world of hurt and Khan and Jhan were not angels by any means. Jimmy Desoto was just glad he was only part native as it meant he had an excuse to not live on the reservation. He loved his people but his cousin was just scary. He was glad he was helping his grandfather run the hardware store.

Ccccccccccccccc

Khan was glad the child had been found. He listened as Mathew and Paul warned about the mob and he and his friends and family kept an eye on the men. It amused him that a mere school teacher had driven them off. Alexander was someone to watch as clearly he was far more then he seemed. Then again he and his wife were to perfect. He noted that they seemed to love the Russian fare the Checov's had brought and that more than anything gave Khan and idea of where they came from. He briefly wondered if the others realized it. He noted Mestral watching the couple and sighed yes he knew. It was disconcerting to see that very little got past his friend. He was a worthy leader.

Ttttttttttttttttt

"I still don't get it. How could no one realize there were Russian and Italian spies in Carbon Creek?" Trip asked his beloved.

T'Pol cocked her head as she worked out the kinks in Trips back. He was very tense tonight. "Because they were not looking and I do think that perhaps several people knew but because Maggie and Mestral did not care they over looked it."

"I suppose…but…it blows my mind that Khan thought of Mestral as a friend. I mean…he took over half the world."

"No Trip his son did, but I know it hard to believe." T'Pol said. "Remember Desoto feared his cousin and maybe that the reason….her son Khan became so powerful and so determined to rule. Not for power alone but to keep his people safe." T'Pol said. "What would you do to protect those you called family?"

Trip rolled over and looked up into T'Pol's face and said in a serious voice. "Anything I had too. I would conquer the universe to keep my loved ones safe."

She nodded and allowed a small smile to show on her lips he finally got it. He now understood what drove Khan and his people to take over the world.

TBC…..


End file.
